Missing her, and making them understand
by PLL lover1992
Summary: Aria's parents have told Ezra to stay away from Aria, but he isn't ready to give up yet. So, He plans to ask one more time, and Bryon's answer shocks him.
1. Chapter 1

Ezra stands up too Aria's dad!

* In his office*

Ezra has listened to Byron because he was scared, but not for himself. FOR ARIA! He could just hear the rumors that would be going around. He could see it clean as day. Rosewood is a small town. So, everyone is always in everyone elses business!

He could see the new papers also, people would buy them just because someone in Rosewood got in trouble or is just in them for some sort of reason. The paper in his mind would make it worst then over. The cover page would read.

"Teenager is dumb, and falls for her teacher, Teacher is in jail, because parents call cops!"

Her dad was sure to call the cops if he didn't listen, and stay away. It was driven him crazy though. He missed the girl that he loves more then anything, but he didn't want her to get hurt bythis stupid town, and he wouldn't be there to comfort her when she cried, because her dad sends him to jail.

Just because he didn't see her doesn't mean he doesn't think about her though, but how can you not think about the person that you love more then anything in the world! He made a plan to talk to her dad after his last class of the day.

By the end of the day he hoped that his girlfriend, the love of his life, would be back in his arms where she was meant to be all along.

* Aria dad's office*

Ezra knocked on the door of the office, and waited for Bryon to look up from the paper that he was in the middle of grading, when he did look up that is when he came in finally.

Bryon looked him over, and noticed he almost looked as bad as Aria did. Ezra looked like he was getting less sleep then Aria was also. He tried to make himself not care, but he couldn't, because he did. Ezra was his Friend, but Aria was his daughter, and he didn't know if he was ready to give her up yet. He was suppose to have two more years left at least for her to be his little girl.

"You look like crap."

"I feel like crap look, I know you hate me, and you have every right, but I lost the one thing in my life that made me care about living for. you told me to stay away, and I will,but I won't give up on her. NEVER! I love her too much!

Bryon looked shocked and he could tell Ezra meant it. He did love Aria.

bryon knew his daughter could have any single guy in this town if she wanted, but she wanted the one right in front of , he has to let it go, because to tell you truth, if it wasn't for the teacher thinghe wouldn't have a problem with it, and if Aria was closer to 18 then she was he would feel a lot better also.

He looked into Ezra's eyes, and they were begging him to understand.

"I need to talk to Ella about my plan, but I will call you. and maybe you can come to dinner tonight".

*** Ella and Byron talk about the plan, and about everything that happened that day.***

Ella agrees to the plan, and goes to tell Aria to get dressed for dinner, but to wear something nice, because they were having a friend over for dinner.


	2. Dinner with her family part 1

Part 1 : The dinner w/ the family

Aria couldn't believe her parents were making her get ready for a dinner after ruining her life the way they did. I mean that was so mean, so wrong, so darn messed up! She just wanted Ezra back. That was where she wanted to be at right now.

Okay,to them they have not done anything to ruin her life, but to her weather they like it or not they did, because Ezra was- - Is the love of her life!

Her reason for getting up out of bed in the morning, her reason for being so happy lately when everything started to go downhill in her life with both her family and friends. When she was being a moody butthead he was the one that can make her feel better.

She felt like they ripped out her heart and stepped on it over and over again. What did she ever do to them to make them turn her life upside down.

Darn, Why could they not see that what she wants does matter, and that what she wants was Ezra, that was all she was asking for!

Ezra. Ezra. Ezra!

She wondered what he was up to tonight?

He had told her to stop calling him, and that had hurt her, but then she found out that her dad has visited him, and told him to stay away from her, or he would call the cops, and have them make sure he stayed away!

The only thing that was going though Aria's mind when she had heard that was, How dare he, How could he do that?

Her mom was no better. It was most likely her idea, and truth be told if it wasn't for the fact that Aria name would be dragged threw mud, then she would have called the cops on Ezra by now. Since she found out about Ezra I would be lucky if I could go to the bathroom to pee in peace! She has been the biggest pain in the butt!

I don't get to the love of my life, or my friends anymore for that matter. She thinks my friends would help me see Ezra, and she has the right point, but I would never tell her that.

I am always at this house, and if I go somewhere it is either School or is that fair? I didn't do anything wrong but fall in love, and I get put in lock down!

I guess in some ways it is good. It is better me being locked in the house, then Ezra locked in jail!

But still I thought dad would be more understanding. I mean he has been there. He fell for his student also, Gave into the passion he felt for her, but he told me that was different, and you now what he is right!

Ezra. Ezra. Ezra, My sweet Ezra!

He was not married, He didn't have two kids at home that needed him or a wife wondering why he couldn't just take the night off, and come home when we are together.

No, He was all mine, and I hope he can wait for me if my parent don't come around soon.

He loves me, I know he did- - I mean does, but does he love me enough that he could wait for me two year if it comes down too it?

I sure hope so, because I don't want to lose him. NOT NOW- - - NOT EVER!

_**A/N : **_

_**I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I WANTED TO WRITE SOME EZRIA STORIES BECAUSE EZRA WONT BE IN THE NEXT FEW EPS AFTER THIS MONDAY, AND I AM GOING TO MISS HIM BAD. PLUS WHAT ARIA'S DAD DID PISSED ME OFF, IF MY DAD DID THAT TO ME. I WOULD BE PISSED OFF!**_


End file.
